The Joys of Being Wrong
by BabyBard
Summary: As a storm rages outside, Bo contemplates the depth of her love for her daughter. Doccubaby fluff.
1. Chapter 1

A/N - After the amazing reviews I received for my first story, I couldn't help but be inspired to write another one. This is just a short piece of fluff that will probably give you cavities. Enjoy!

* * *

The wind outside howled, torrents of rain battering relentlessly against the glass of the windows and pouring down the roof in rivulets. Outside the protective warmth of the cosy country house, small animal hunkered down in their winter burrows, birds fluffing up their feathers and burying their heads behind their wings in an effort to escape the cold that seeped through the darkness and clawed at the doors with it's icy fingers.

Inside however, things were calm and warm, the quiet of the night broken only by the muffled sounds of the storm outside and the rumbling of a young German Shepard puppy, snoring in his basket in front of the glowing embers of the living room fireplace. Not all the occupants of the house, however, were tucked away in their beds, sleeping soundly. Up the staircase, down the hall, light spilled from underneath a closed door.

Bo still barely dared to breathe as she held the precious form in her arms, gazing down in wonder at the tiny infant swaddled carefully in soft fleece. Two months into her life, and to the succubus it seemed like it had been both years and mere days. She had thought she had understood how much she would love this child.

When Lauren had been waiting for her with tears of joy, and a positive pregnancy test clutched in shaking hands, she had felt so much love it had taken her breath away. When she had first noticed the gentle bump to her wife's flat stomach she had lain with her for hours stroking it, speculating on what would be, and she had thought she loved the unborn child then.

When she had first seen that tiny little bean-like shadow on the ultrasound she had laughed and cried along with Lauren, and sent copies to all of their friends. She had put the image in her wallet, in her car, on the fridge, and framed it on the bedside table. She had spent hours tracing the outline of the growing baby with her fingertips, the same way she loved to trace Lauren's features, and she had thought she loved their baby then.

When she had spent all kinds of hours, morning and night, on missions seeking out blueberries, chicken nuggets, and chocolate truffle ice cream, she had laughed and teased her wife about taking after her eating habits after all. She had read dozens of child-raising books with Lauren, and jokingly pulled faces as she fed her cheesy garlic bread with onion dip, and she had thought that she loved them both then.

When she had found out that they were having a girl, a _daughter_, she had gone out and brought a stuffed purple unicorn the size of a small horse and had helped her wife 'cuddle test it.' She had teetered dangerously on a ladder in order to paint little penguins and teddy bears around the baby's room, and spent hours struggling and swearing as she put together a crib, and as she watched Lauren putting the finishing touches on the nursery and fold up tiny little onesies she had wrapped her arms around her growing waist and whispered that she already loved her and their baby with her whole heart.

When she had first felt the baby kick she had been delighted, and after Lauren had reassured her that yes, it was normal for it to happen strongly and frequently, she had taken every possible opportunity to touch and stroke her wife's belly – captivated by the tiny flutters she felt against her fingers, and how they grew stronger and more noticeable over time. One evening as they cuddled on the couch she had rested her hand on her lovers stomach and pulsed a gentle pink glow of power, the same colour Lauren's chi had been the night they had conceived, and had nearly jumped for joy when she felt an answering kick against her palm. That night she had felt her love for her daughter through a bond she had only ever felt with Lauren, and she had thought she could never feel more complete.

If only she had known.

It had taken months. Months of love, and laughter, and learning. Months of lost sleep, of tears, and raging hormones. Months of pain and fear, as Lauren struggled and changed - her body forced to adapt in order to carry what they had both been shocked to discover was a fully fae child to term. Months of uncertainty as Lauren weakened and faded, only to suddenly begin to grow stronger, as her very DNA started to evolve.

But eventually it had happened, and, for all the waiting and practice and anticipation, Bo had still not been ready for when her wife had gotten up from dinner one night to waddle to the bathroom for the hundredth time and had suddenly found herself standing in a puddle. The labour had been long and brutal, and for eighteen hours Bo had held Lauren's hand tightly in her own, not faltering even as it felt as though she would never regain the use of her fingers. She brushed sweaty blonde locks away from her wife's forehead and brought her endless cups of ice-chips, soothing her when she screamed and strained and cursed her very existence.

Finally, at 1:23 pm, beneath a clear autumn sky, with a rush a blood and a sharp cry, baby Charlotte Isabel Lewis had been born. Bo had cut the umbilical cord with trembling hands, and when the nurse had handed the baby, _their baby_, to her for the first time, all squashed and wrinkly and pink as she was, the succubus had truly understood what it was to love a child. She had placed her carefully in her exhausted wife's arms, torn between watching her daughters face and the absolute love and wonder she could see spreading across Lauren's.

A soft gurgle brought Bo back to the present, where she stood in the warmth of the nursery, illuminated by the soft glow of a slowly rotating solar system light. She smiled down at her daughter, gently running her index finger over her little nose. Charlotte was beginning to stir now, turning her head and making soft sucking sounds, and though the succubus rocked her in her arms to keep her asleep as long as possible, it came as little surprise when a few minutes later the peace in the house was broken with a series of whimpers that quickly became piercing cries as she awoke, demanding to be fed.

Right on cue, a weary Lauren entered the room, having been alerted to her daughters impending wakefulness by the sound of Bo trying to sooth her over the baby-monitor. She settled herself down into the plush armchair in the corner shaking her head slightly at her wife.

"Why am I not at all surprised to find you in here?" She murmured softly as Bo transferred a now very vocal Charlotte into her arms, quickly placating her with a nipple.

The succubus simply shrugged and smiled again. It wasn't the first time Lauren had gotten up to feed the baby and found her wife rocking and whispering to her, or simply standing by the crib watching her sleep. She had joked that it would be great when Charlotte moved on to bottle-feeding - as then she could let the doctor catch up on some of her sleep – but in truth she loved this time, watching her wife feeding their baby as she sat with them both. Her family.

She leaned forward and traced her finger over a hungrily suckling Charlotte's cheek, giggling as her nose twitched and a tiny fist captured the wandering digit, clutching it tightly, and refusing to let go. "I think she's ticklish. She obviously got that from you, my love."

Lauren chuckled, then winced as hard gums clamped down roughly on her tender flesh.

"I think she's a biter. And I think it's fair to say she got that from _you_." She carefully swapped the baby to the other side, supporting her head as she latched on eagerly. "Along with your love of my breasts it would seem."

Bo gasped in mock outrage. "I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about."

The blonde simply grinned, humming in contentment when her wife pressed a kiss to her head. Eventually Charlotte decided that she was full and Bo held her arms out, happily taking her for burping. As she paced around the nursery, cooing softly to the beautiful little girl in her arms, she caught sight of the love on Lauren's tired face, felt the warmth of the tiny body squirming against her shoulder, and wanted to sing in joy. Bo had thought she had understood how much she would love their daughter, before she had been born. She had thought that she loved her family as much as was possible already.

She had never been so happy to be proven wrong in her life.


	2. Guardians and Milestones

Sorry about the delay...this story was only actually meant to be a one-shot, but since I got so many lovely reviews I decided to add another few chapters! Enjoy.

* * *

From the moment of her conception, little Charlotte had collected guardians.

Unwittingly, of course, but the result was the same. Bo doubted there was a child in the word as fiercely protected as her daughter.

Lauren adored her little girl with all her heart, and was forever worried of accidents or illnesses that may befall her. Three months before she had even been born, a team of builders had been sent through every inch of the house baby-proofing it. Gates had been put up at the top and bottom of the stairs, and at both the doors, electrical sockets had been covered or pushed behind furniture and all windows and cupboards had had safety locks installed. Cords had been shortened, fire-guards had been purchased, and Bo had been ordered to attend a full length first-aid and safety course. A schedule had been set up for immunisations and development check-ups (both of which the succubus was fairly certain her wife could handle herself, but it clearly made her feel better to plan these things, so she let it go without comment) and every one of their friends and family had been debriefed on how to properly care for a baby, just in case she ever happened to be left alone in a room with them...which was looking rather unlikely.

Once Charlotte had been born, however, it was Bo that had freaked out the most. She was just so _tiny_, and the succubus was terrified of accidentally hurting her. What if she picked her up or put her down wrong? What if she squeezed her a little to tight? Her daughter seemed so incredibly fragile and she was so strong. Her succubus side was feeling particularly close to the surface as well, having apparently decided that it was her duty to protect her mate and child, and becoming very paranoid about other people being near them. It had been over a week before she had felt secure enough to allow their family and friends to visit, and even then it had taken all of her effort not to growl at them whenever they bent over the crib.

And then there was their family's other new addition. Taz. The German Shepard pup had been only eight weeks old when Bo had found him abandoned in a derelict house while on a mission to locate a renegade fae mental patient. Flea-bitten and skinny, he hadn't been in the slightest bit afraid of her, stumbling over to her with his tail wagging and immediately setting about chewing on the bottom of her jeans. Her heart had instantly gone out to him, and before she knew what was happening, she was pulling up the drive with the dog sleeping next to her on her jacket wondering how the hell she was going to explain this to Lauren. Her wife who was seven months pregnant, in the middle of a painful evolution process, and swinging wildly between insatiably horny, fiercely over-protective, sobbing her eyes out and grumpy quicker than Bo could figure out whether to take off her pants, hug her, or duck.

She needn't have worried, it turned out, because apparently Lauren's fun new cocktail of hormones had decided that today was the day to ramp her maternal instincts up to full force. She had taken one look at the bedraggled puppy before making a delighted cooing sound, scooping him out of her wife's arms and striding up the stairs to give him a bath – pausing only to send Bo off to the vet and the pet shop with a long list of supplies to fetch. Young as he was, the pup had proven to be both intelligent and loyal, learning to understand and do what he was told quickly, and following the both of them tirelessly wherever they went. It was when Charlotte had been born, however, that they had realised just how protective their puppy was. The very first night they had brought the baby home Taz (named by Kenzi, because the hyperactive bundle of fluff reminded her of the Loony Tunes Tasmanian Devil) had slept outside the nursery, and ever since they had grown used of finding him there, day or night, guarding his family's newest and most most vulnerable member.

Which is why that when, one spring afternoon, Bo had heard snarling coming from the direction of Charlotte's room, she had immediately panicked. She had been in the middle of cutting up sandwiches for herself, Lauren, Hale and Kenzi – the latter of whom had come around to visit her god-daughter for some 'Kenzi cuddle time.' As Charlotte had been asleep when they had arrived Lauren had suggested they all have lunch first, not wanting to wake the five month old unnecessarily. As soon as Bo had realised what she was hearing, she had sprinted up the stairs, kitchen knife clutched in her hand.

_Danger._

_Protect._

When she had finally burst through the door to the nursery however, it had taken her several seconds to process what she was seeing. A shocked looking Hale was backed up against the wardrobe by Taz, the young dog standing straddle-legged in front of Charlotte's cot, his head high and teeth bared threateningly. Bo blinked in surprise.

"Taz! Stop it!" The dog immediately turned his attention to her, tilting his head before relaxing and trotting over obediently.

"What on earth is going on in here?" When Lauren had seen her wife dash for the stairs with a knife she had almost had a heart attack, and had rushed after her so quickly she hadn't even noticed the door that she had knocked clean off it's hinges on the way through the lounge. "Hale? Did Taz attack you?"

Now that he was no longer in imminent danger of losing a finger or two, the siren relaxed, shooting an apologetic look at the two frightened mothers of his favourite little girl.

"No, not really. I heard Charlie-bug whimpering and I came in to see her. Taz was sleeping next to the cot and when I went to pick her up and he went nuts. He didn't bite me though, just growled a lot and wouldn't let me get near her." He smiled reassuringly at Kenzi, who had chosen that moment to rush in herself, wielding a heavy stone fossil from the lounge table like a club.

All the commotion finally awoke Charlotte, who screwed up her face and started to wail. Lauren quickly crossed over to the crib, scooping her up and bouncing her gently in her arms. "I'm so sorry Hale, he's never been a problem with anyone before."

"Yeah, but no-one has ever gone near Charlotte without either you or Bo in the room before, have they?" Kenzi glared at her husband slightly. He knew how protective the doctor and her best friend were of their child, and with good reason too - there had been more than a few threats made against the unaligned succubus and her hybrid mate. It certainly wasn't that they didn't trust Hale or their friends...but he shouldn't have tried to pick her up without asking. "Big bad Tazzy was just doing his job, weren't you boy?"

The succubus sighed, smiling down at an entirely unapologetic looking Taz, who had gone and curled himself around Lauren's feet, still shooting suspicious glances at the siren across the room, Lauren chose that moment to clear her throat, never faltering in her steady rocking of her still bawling daughter.

"Well since she's awake now, I might as well bring her down. I'll just feed her first." Everyone looked at her and she raised an eyebrow. "...so if you could, um, leave?"

"OH! Of course! Sorry Lauren" Hale actually blushed and almost ran from the room, much to the amusement of his wife.

"Alright, I'll be downstairs with the big blushing idiot." She spun around and strode back out of the room, muttering all the way down the hall, "honestly...you'd think he'd never seen a breast before...how does he think his mother fed him..."

Bo chuckled, taking Charlotte for a minute while Lauren got settled. "Well, at least we know we have a good warning system in place."

"Poor Hale. Still, at least Taz didn't bite him. That wouldn't have been good." She held out her arms for her daughter.

"Nah, Taz knows Hale. He wouldn't bite someone he knew. He just didn't want him touching Charlotte." She kissed her wife gently. "I'll go finish our lunch while you give her hers...do you want to give her some banana puree after you've breast-fed her?"

"It does seem to be her new favourite. Banana for lunch, and then we'll try some of the chicken puree with dinner...does that sound good sweetheart?" Her only response was a suckle, and a small fist pulling at the lose end of her shirt.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, a full and freshly changed Charlotte was showing off her new favourite trick, sliding around on her tummy. Kenzi found this fantastic, and was laying down on the floor across from her, scooting a colourful wooden penguin on wheels (a gift from her, and currently one of Charlotte's favourite toys) back and forth on the soft carpet, cheering and clapping her hands when the little girl wiggled over to her to get it. She gasped in shock when Charlotte pushed herself up onto her hands and knees, rocking slightly before flopping back down and putting the penguin in her mouth, dribbling on it happily.

"BO! Did you see that?!"

"Yeah, she's been doing that for the past few days. It means she's getting ready to crawl."

"_Crawl? _Isn't she too young for that? She only learnt to sit-up by herself a few weeks ago!"

"Yeah, babies typically start to crawl between seven and ten months, but Charlotte seems to be developing her motor skills quickly than most. Lauren says it isn't unheard of for some children to start crawling at five months...although it does mean she'll probably be toddling around getting into all sorts of trouble early as well." The succubus looked a strange mixture of proud and terrified at the idea.

"That's my little Charlie-bug! Guess your two amazing mums have passed their skills on to you huh?" She tickled the baby, who was clumsily stacking bright glittery rings on her mat, making her squirm and giggle, flashing her a gummy smile.

Both of her mother, who were sitting on the couch watching, smiled even brighter in response. No matter how many time she did it, it was magical seeing Charlotte smile. They both remembered that night, when she was only several weeks old, how she had smiled up at them for the first time, with wide blue eyes. That had been early too, but god if it hadn't brought them both to tears at the time. No matter how tired they were, no matter how bad their day might have been, one smile from their little girl never failed to make them grin in response.

The next comment from Kenzi, however, snapped them out of their memories.

"Just think, soon we'll be able to teach you how to break into the cookie jar!"


	3. Flying Turtles and Teething Tantrums

Aaaand, here's chapter three! Read and review!

* * *

"BAH!"

The enthusiastic cry was the only warning Bo had as she walked through the bathroom door one night, before a wet rubber lion bounced solidly off her forehead, almost causing her to bang into the door frame in shock.

"What the fff-"

"_Language!"_

"Ffflying lions was that for?"

The succubus raised an eyebrow at Lauren, who was sitting in the tub with their daughter squirming happily in her arms.

"Mama bah!"

This time she had the sense to duck before another bath toy – this time a green and purple turtle – came whizzing in her direction like a guided missile, bouncing off the wall behind her and causing her already giggling wife to burst into laughter.

"Yes, mama Bo is home...and this is the welcome I get!"

"I would have thought you'd be proud that she's got such good aim." Lauren was still laughing, closing one of her eyes as Charlotte slapped her hands down in the water in excitement, splashing them both. "It's just her way of saying she's happy to see you."

"I prefer your way I think." She bent down and gave Lauren a thorough kiss, wincing as her daughter took the excellently presented opportunity to cling onto her hair and tug. "Alright, alright! Hello my little Charlie-bug!" She ruffled wet brown curls and gave her a kiss on the forehead as well, smiling when Charlotte kicked her feet. Their daughter absolutely adored water, so much that her wife had joked that Bo must have had a water-fae for an ancestor. She played and splashed in any that she could find, puddles, her bath, Taz's water bowl...and when Bo had taken her into their pool for the first time, holding her carefully in her arms in her floating elephant ring, she had been so excited that she'd almost had her parents in hysterics. Her love and determination to play in water both amused and frightened them – both being sure to keep an even closer eye on her than they already did.

On the plus side though, it did make bath time a whole lot easier for everyone involved.

"Mama bah! Baa..." Charlotte stuttered, her face taking on a look of intense concentration, "baaff...baaff!" The little girl splashed her her hands in the water again.

"Yes! You're in the bath! That's my girl!" Bo turned to her wife in delight. "Another word huh? That's six!"

Lauren nodded her head, indicating for the succubus to hold out Charlotte's towel before handing her to her carefully. "She's certainly doing very well developmentally. She was trying to help me shampoo her hair today, and when I pointed to her hands, feet, belly-button and head she would point correctly at mine." She climbed out of the bath and pulled the plug, stretching over to reach her own towel from the rail.

Bo, who was vigorously drying a giggling Charlotte, took the opportunity to admire her wife's body, eyes flashing blue briefly. God Lauren was beautiful. A tiny foot colliding with her thigh snapped her out of her daze and she shook her head, a knowing smirk creeping across her face as she noticed the blush spreading across the doctors cheeks.

"Later." She murmured, eyes flashing neon again when she was answered with a blinding surge in Lauren's aura before she took a deep breath and quickly dressed herself, much to Bo's disappointment. Ah well, it was probably for the best. She finished drying her daughter and fastened her into a nappy, wrestling her into her animal onesie and blowing raspberries on her tummy before buttoning it up.

"Alright my little bug, it's time to start calming down now. It's almost bedtime for faebies."

Charlotte wriggled and stretched her hands out towards Lauren.

"Moma...momama!"

"Yes sweetie, mommy's going to feed you soon. I just need to finish in here." The doctor turned from where she was brushing her hair. "Do you mind...?"

"Nope, I'll take her into her room and let her have her pre-sleep playtime. She'll be getting tired pretty soon. We'll meet you there, won't we Charlotte?" She left the room, holding her daughter ahead of her, swinging her carefully from side to side and making plane noises all the way down the hall, to the absolute delight of her squealing little girl.

* * *

"NO!"

"Charlotte-"

"_NONO**NO**!_"

"Stop it! You've had your dinner, and your two stories, now it's time for bed."

Bo bent down, extracting the little fingers clinging tightly to her top and doing her best to ignore the way her daughter's face was turning red and the kicks she was getting to her stomach as she placed her into her cot.

"_NO BAH!_ MOMA!"

"Mommy has already helped read to you and said goodnight. You know how this works." She hated it when Charlotte cried, hated seeing her so upset. But she had her bedtime routine, and she normally stuck to it without too much trouble. Tonight however, things were not going according to plan. Tears were pouring down blotched cheeks as the distraught baby continued to scream and flail despite all attempts from her mother to soothe her, hiccuping sobs echoing loudly throughout the room.

"Shhhhh, sweetie...what's all this fuss about, huh?" Bo smoothed her hair gently off her forehead with the back of her hand. She didn't feel feverish...but..._ah-ha_. As she watched Charlotte had brought her beloved stuffed penguin up to her mouth, sniffling as she gnawed and drooled on one of it's wings. "Are you teething again baby girl?"

She lifted her daughter back out of the tangled mess she had made of her bed and into her arms, rocking her gently. "Lauren!"

The doctor rushed into the nursery, a look of concern on her face. "What is it? Is everything ok?"

Bo grimaced at her, nodding her head towards the blubbering baby. "Do we have one of Charlotte's plastic rings ready in the fridge? I think she's having teething problems again."

"Ah, I see. I did notice she was biting a little bit when I fed her. I'll go and get the ring." Lauren kissed her distressed daughter softly on the head and hurried to the kitchen, returning with her home medical kit, a cold blue plastic ring, and a small cup of puréed frozen apple sauce.

Bo had sat down on the couch, holding Charlotte against her chest. She looked up when her wife entered, face lighting up at the sight of the apple sauce. "Oh, good idea, I forgot we had that in the freezer. Do you want to hold her while I see if I can get her to eat a little bit?" A pitiful sobbing drew her attention to the small puddle of drool forming on her shoulder, and she felt her chest clench in sympathy. "Do you think we should give her some ibuprofen? The pain seems pretty bad tonight - she hasn't cried like this since she first started teething."

Lauren frowned slightly. "Maybe, if she really won't settle. I want to check her throat and ears first, make sure nothing else is wrong." She raised an eyebrow at the succubus. "So if you can get her to stop burrowing into your neck for a few minutes that would be great."

Bo coaxed Charlotte out of her hiding place against her neck, rubbing comforting circles against her back as Lauren gently checked her ears and her temperature, encouraging her to open her mouth so she could get a good look at her throat and gums. It only took her a few seconds to spot the problem.

"Her gums are bulging at the back. It looks like her molars are starting to come through."

Her wife winced in sympathy. "Oh, those are the worst ones aren't they?"

"Unfortunately yes. They don't look too bad at the moment though, and she hasn't got any cysts forming over them so far which is good. They must have been hurting her all day, but she was probably so distracted by Trick's visit and then her bath that she didn't notice how much they were actually bothering her." She held out her arms, allowing Bo to hand her a still crying baby, and letting her cling to her robe. "I know sweetie. Look what your mama has for you though!"

Charlotte was initially reluctant to eat, turning her head away stubbornly, but when Bo pressed the spoon against her lips and she tasted the sweetness of one of her favorite foods and felt the soothing chill, she opened her mouth, allowing Bo to feed her a spoonfuls of icy apple sauce. The cold numbed some of the pain and that along with the comfort of both her parents cuddling her quickly calmed her down. Once she had finished Lauren let her chew on the teething ring for a few minutes until she noticed her eyelids starting to droop. Deciding that it was probably a good time to try and get her to go to sleep, she carried her to the bathroom and gently brushed her already cut front teeth, detouring to the kitchen to pick up the bottle of cold tap water they always had in the fridge for drinking and using that to brush and rinse her mouth. Hoping that she would now be able to settle her down, she placed the sleepy little girl back into her cot, tucking her up carefully with her penguin. Her and Bo both let out a sigh of relief when she wasn't meet with any protest.

"Sweet dreams little Charlie-bug." Bo murmured, turning off the dimmed bedroom light and leaving them in the soft, dim glow of her solar lamp.

"Goodnight baby." Lauren whispered, taking her wife's hand and exiting the nursery.

"Do you have her ibuprofen by the way?" Bo's question broke the comfortable silence as they climbed into bed.

"Yes, it's in my kit...why?"

"I have a feeling we might be needing it in a few hours."

Lauren groaned and flopped back against the pillows. "I think you might be right."


	4. The Stegosaurus Problem

Wow, I am sorry this took so long to get posted. My laptop is playing up really badly, and it ended up crashing and having to be reset, causing me to lose half of my stories. I finally managed to re-type this, I hope you enjoy it! Drop me a review to let me know what you think!

(I have also had a few requests for an M rated chapter between Bo and Lauren. I want to keep this story a family one..._but, _since some of you asked nicely, I am currently re-writing a one shot titled "The Joys Of Being Alone" which is set directly after the last chapter and will be published separately soon. You're welcome. ;D )

* * *

The sound of giggling was, as usual, the first indicator of trouble.

Bo was in the kitchen preparing an afternoon snack when she heard it, and her suspicions were immediately raised. She tip-toed around the corner into the lounge, eyes narrowing at the sight.

"Charlotte Isabel Lewis! _What_ do you think you are doing?!"

The two year old looked at her from where she was seated on the floor...on Taz's back. She giggled again and lifted her sticky hands off of the spiky mess she had made of the poor dogs head with what Bo suspected to be the apple sauce that had disappeared unusually quickly at lunch time.

"Tazzy is a dinosaur!"

"Taz is not a dinosaur young lady, nor is he a pony. You know that you aren't supposed to sit on his back, you could hurt him." She folded her arms as Charlotte quickly scrambled of the long-suffering animal and toddled over to her, looking sufficiently guilty. _Oh yeah, she knows she's been naughty. _"What did you do to his fur?" She looked back at the dog, who was trying in vain to scratch and lick the sticky substance off his head.

"Need spikes."

The succubus resisted the strong urge to facepalm, knowing that her daughter would probably find it funny. She should have known that introducing Charlotte to the fascinating world of dinosaurs would eventually backfire, but she was just so smart and eager to learn and soaked up everything like a little sponge. Hell, at this rate she was probably going to be smarter than her by the time she was eight. The downside of course, was that all this new knowledge and curiosity seemed to combine with what Lauren referred to as 'your contribution of genetic material' to allow her to find all sorts of creative manners to get into trouble. The dinosaur book had been her own idea, and Charlotte had instantly loved it. She had been particularly fascinated by the Stegosaurus, asking Bo to read that page to her every night and had been delighted when her mama had come home one day with a little hoodie with green spikes on it. She had quickly developed the (admittedly rather adorable) habit of jumping out from around corners and behind doors with a loud _'RAAWR!"_and when Lauren had made the mistake of spiking her hair up with shampoo one night in the bath and showing it to her, she had immediately become obsessed with putting spikes on everything. Apparently Taz was her latest victim.

"Is that your lunch in his fur?" Small feet shuffled uncomfortably. "Well, is it?"

"Yes mama."

"Did you climb onto him while he was sleeping and spike his fur up?"

"Yes mama." Her head dropped.

"And you waited until I left the room, didn't you? Because you knew you shouldn't do it."

"Yes mama...sorry mama." Her eyes began to fill with tears and Bo wavered, before reminding herself to stay strong.

"I'm not happy with you Charlotte. You knew you shouldn't do something, but decided to anyway. That is _naughty_." She crouched down, making the little girl look at her. "No more apple sauce for you today, or tomorrow." Hazel eyes looked back up at her in shock. She love apple sauce. Her face began to screw up, tantrum imminent.

"**No** Charlotte. You've been naughty, you know what that means. When you misbehave there are consequences. If you are good, then I might let yo have some tomorrow night, but if you continue to throw a fit I won't be happy." She waited patiently until her daughter had calmed down a bit, though still obviously sulking. "Now, say sorry to Taz so we can go and wash your hands."

Charlotte dropped her head again, mumbling under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Sorry Tazzy."

"Good girl." She lifted her into her arms, cuddling her close to reassure her that though she was in trouble, she still loved her. Charlotte burrowed straight into her neck, her favorite position whenever she was upset since when she was a baby. "Come on, let's go clean those sticky little fingers of yours before you make even more of a mess of the place."

"Give Tazzy a bath?"

"Yes, I am going to have to give Taz a bath, but you will not be helping." Fists instantly tightened their grip on her shirt as the little girl prepared to throw a tantrum again. "_Stop it. _You decided to make the mess, you are the one who is in trouble. Don't make me call mommy to come and tell you off as well."

That did the trick. Charlotte's grip on her loosened, and she sagged meekly in her arms. Truth be told, Bo had been expecting her to misbehave a bit today. It was the first time in over two years that Lauren had gone back to work for the full day, and while she had been slowly getting the little girl used to her being gone for a few hours, she had never been away from her for a whole day before. Charlie had apparently thrown a spectacular tantrum the first time Bo had been out on a case, and now that she was actually mobile her wife had warned her to beware of trouble. Though she had been unusually quiet all morning she hadn't started screaming or throwing things, and Bo had foolishly let her guard down. _Attention, she just wants attention._ She felt tears beginning to soak through her T-shirt and into her shoulder and sighed, rubbing the toddler's back soothingly.

"I know baby-girl, I miss mommy too, but she'll be back in a few hours. Don't you want her to be happy with you when she comes home?"

Charlotte sniffled loudly and nodded her head.

"All right then, let's get you and Taz all cleaned up, and then we could make some of her favorite cookies for you to give to her when she gets home, what do you think?"

"Yes! Cookies for mommy!" The little girl perked up straight away, making the succubus feel instantly better by default. _She hated seeing her baby upset._

"You had better be a good girl then, okay Charlie-bug?" A dark blonde head nodded solemnly, and she smiled to herself. Ah yes, she would do anything to make her two favorite girls happy...even willingly risk the chaos of baking with a two year old.

* * *

Flour. _Everywhere._

She had a vague recollection of this exact same scenario when she had let Charlotte help her cook pancakes for Lauren on her birthday, but had dismissed it as being a memory skewed by over-reaction. After all, surely such a small, sweet little girl couldn't have made _that_ much of a mess...

Wrong.

Oh so very, very wrong.

There was sugar on the floor, in Charlotte's hair. Flour all over the bench, their clothes, _the freaking walls_, not to mention somehow in her BRA. There were puddles of milk for miles, butter smeared down the previously spotless cupboards and wayward chocolate chips had made it into the sink, the fruit bowl and (suspiciously) all over the toddlers face. Which might explain the sudden appearance of a sugar high, the succubus thought wryly as she steadied her daughter for what felt like the hundredth time to stop her from falling off her stool.

"Charlie...have you been eating the chocolate chips for the cookies?" She tried to keep her voice stern, left eye twitching slightly as the little girl continued to stir the bowl of mixture with an over-abundance of enthusiasm, causing it to skate around in wobbly circles on the granite counter-top.

"No." The denial was punctuated with a wide, innocent gaze and an angelic chocolate-covered smile.

Her own eyes narrowed. "Are you sure?"

"Only the ones dat escaped mama!"

"Riiight. Well, if any more..._escape_...then there won't be enough for the cookies and we will have to have plain ones instead. You don't want to give mommy plain cookies do you?" Charlotte shook her head earnestly, turning back to the bowl with a serious expression to resume her 'stirring' (Bo privately considered it to be more of a thrashing than anything else) of the mixture, pouting when her mama took the wooden spoon out of her hands.

"Well done sweetie, it's all mixed up now." Bo lifted the bowl carefully and turned it upside down, scraping the dough out onto the already well-floured bench and picked up the rolling pin, flattening it out. From the corner of her eye she spotted little fingers dart out towards a crumbly bit of mixture and quickly stopped, catching her daughters hand in her own. "Woah, what did mama tell you about the rolling pin Charlotte?"

The little girl frowned, thinking hard. "Heavy?"

"That's right, it's very heavy. You have to keep your fingers away from it, otherwise they might get squished!" She squeezed the toddlers fingers tightly to prove her point, before releasing them and tapping her teasingly on the nose. "And I saw you trying to steal that bit of dough you naughty little bug! Now, which shapes do you want to use?"

The two year old studied the line up of cookie-cutters, instantly reaching for a penguin one.

"You want the penguin?" She set it aside next to her own choice, a star. "All right, and which one do you think we should use for mommy?"

"Ssss...eggo-rus!"

Bo snorted. "We don't have and Stegosaurus shaped cutters baby." Charlotte was clearly disappointed. "If I ever find any, I'll buy them for you okay? But for now we'll just have to use one of the others. What about the love heart?"

"Love mommy!" Charlotte beamed at her and added the heart to her collection.

"Yeah, I love mommy too. Aunty Kenzi and uncle Hale are coming around for dinner tonight, remember? What about doing some for them?"

"Yes!" She reached forward, instantly grabbing at a ninja shaped cookie-cutter, unsurprisingly a gift from her beloved aunty. "Ensi!" She added a flower one for Hale (the succubus had sniggered slightly to herself at that), and then had helped Bo to carefully cut the shapes out and lay them onto a baking tray, standing back obediently while she put them into the oven. _Right_. Bo thought in relief. That's that all done. Now all she had to do was...

Clean up.

_Crap._

The sound of a key turning in a lock, however, quickly distracted her from the baking bomb-site that was the kitchen. She glanced up at the vintage clock above the doorway. Only two o'clock? What? The front door opened, then shut, and she heard the rapid clicking of Taz's nails on the wooden floor as the German Shepard bounded down the hallway. Pulling off her apron, she quickly dusted herself and Charlotte down as much as possible, shaking some of the flour out of her hair before heading towards the door.

"Lauren? What are you doing home so ear-" She broke off at the sight of her wife, face tense and eyes red. "Baby? What's wrong?"

The doctor didn't reply, simply running forward and sweeping her daughter up into her arms, hugging her tightly. Charlotte, for her part, was simply delighted to have her mommy back home and cuddled back into her happily, chattering away in excitement and totally oblivious to the tears that were trickling down her cheeks. Bo of course was not, and rushed to wrap her own arms around the distressed blonde.

"Hey, darling, are you okay? Did something happen at work?"

Lauren sniffed wetly and shook her head, relaxing into her embrace. "No, nothing happened." She gave Bo a watery smile as the succubus raised a hand to cup her cheek, gently wiping away her tears. "It's silly really."

"Anything that makes you cry is not silly, my love. Tell me."

"I..I just missed her so much." The blonde's voice cracked and her daughter snuggled closer too her, instinctively providing comfort. "I knew it would be hard, but I thought I would be fine. I don't think I can do it Bo. I don't think I can leave her."

"I know it's hard, remember the first time I went out after she was born? And remember how I was the first few times I started doing cases again? It's always hard to leave her, but it will get easier...besides, you're not back full time, only Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays." Lauren nodded against her neck. "You need to be back at the lab baby, you were going crazy, remember? Maybe you could come home for your lunch break? At least until you get used to being back."

"Yeah." Lauren's voice was soft, but a lot calmer, as she slowly extracted herself from her wife's arms. Swallowing, she composed herself, blinking as she noticed the state of her lover and daughter for the first time. "Um, were you two attacked by a baking-fae while I was gone or something?"

"Or something." Muttered Bo. "Our daughter is a monster, did you know that?"

* * *

Three hours, a lot of scrubbing, a bit of vacuuming, and a full set of baths and showers later, and the family was almost finished getting ready for dinner. The lasagna was cooking, the wine was chilling, and Kenzi and Hale were due any minute now. Lauren was upstairs putting the finishing touches on her hair when a set of arms wrapped around her waist, tugging her back into her wife's embrace.

"Hmm, you smell nice." The succubus had her nose buried in her hair, fingers stroking soft circles on her stomach over her blouse. The doctor smiled.

"I'm wearing the perfume you got me for Christmas, you like it?"

"I do. I like you more though."

Lauren grinned, and spun around in her arms. "I like you too." She kissed Bo gently before turning back to the duchess. "Is Charlotte ready?"

"Yep. Washed, changed, polished and looking perfectly adorable. Kenz will melt like an ice-cream in summer when she sees her. I even plaited her hair. I left her in her play pen while I set the table."

"You do know she can get out of that, right?" Lauren was distracted, still not seeing the bottle on the dresser._ Hmm. That was odd. _She opened a drawer and looked inside. _Nope.__.__.where was it? She had already looked all through the bathroom._

"Yeah, I know, but I figure it should at least hold her for awhile, I put her penguin and her favourite toys in with her...besides, everything in the lounge is safe, and Taz is with her. She can't get into too much trouble." Bo watched as her wife continued to rummage through the drawers. "What have you lost?"

"Nothing...well..." She slammed the drawer shut in annoyance. "Have you seen the hair-gel? I was sure I left it on the dresser, but it isn't there. I can't find it anywhere."

Bo frowned, shaking her head. "The hair gel? No, I haven't seen it since this morning when-" She broke off abruptly, jaw dropping in a comical expression of shock.

"What? Bo, what is it?"

Wordlessly, the brunette raised her hand, pointing towards the open door. Lauren turned just in time to see a forlorn looking Taz creep into the room and gaze at them pitifully. Her eyes widened.

All along the poor dog's back, in a surprisingly neat line, his fur had been moulded up into a row of carefully sculpted, rock-hard spikes.

The two woman looked at each other silently before turning back towards the door, both yelling out at the same time.

"_**CHAAARLOOOTTTTTE!"**_


	5. The Zoo and Then Two

**A/N: Finally, here it is! So sorry for the delay, all the stress of changing cities and tryin to find a job (cause, you know, money is a necessary thing) caused my muse to have a panic attack and go into hiding. I have finally extracted her, and this is the result. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Cooooome ooonnnnn!"

The high-pitched whine was accompanied by the rattling of a child-locked door handle, causing all three of the adults in the car to wince.

"Hey, easy on the car Charlie-bug! We'll be inside in a few minutes!"

The five year old pouted at her mama's statement, squirming restlessly in her child-seat. Didn't she understand how long that was? "Zoo mama!"

Bo chuckled, cutting the engine as they finally pulled into a vacant park and undoing her seatbelt. "We're here sweetie, it isn't going anywhere." She grinned at her wife who had already opened the door, clearly intending to get their excited little girl out before she blew a gasket.

As soon as her feet were placed on the ground, Charlotte made a dash for the entrance, only to be scooped up quickly by her aunt.

"Oi, I don't think so bug! There are cars here, remember? Cars are dangerous, we don't run around them. Besides, don't you want to show me all the animals?"

"Yes! Show you da animals. Lions! Pen'gins! Panda!"

Shooting Kenzi a grateful look, Lauren pulled the pram out of the boot, unfolding the complicated contraption while her wife slung the backpack over her shoulder. "Is that all you wanna see baby? What about the monkeys?"

"YES! Monkeys!"

"And the lizards?"

"YES!"

"Hmmm...what about the otters? Annnnd the Hippopotamus, and all the birds? Oooh, what about the Polar Bears?"

"YEEEESSSSS!"

If the little girl was excited before, she was now almost beside herself, and Kenzi glared at the doctor reproachfully as she tried to contain her flailing without dropping her. "Gee thanks hotpants. Just for that I'm gonna make sure to dose her up on sugar just before we leave."

Lauren just laughed, taking Bo's warm hand firmly in her own as she began to lead them towards the entrance. "Come on then, we didn't get here at 9am to waste time messing around in the carpark! Let's go kids!"

"Let's go, animals!" The five year old pointed eagerly towards the brightly coloured gates that marked the entry point, clapping her hands as they drew closer.

After a minor scuffle in the ticket building (despite having been several times before, Charlotte still didn't seem to understand why they had to wait before being allowed entry) they finally stepped through into the sprawling animal park.

* * *

Three hours and half of the exhibits later, a wavering Lauren finally called a time-out when they wandered into a large playground and seating area.

Kenzi was the first to flop down on a bench, groaning dramatically. "Energy...so much energy..."

The source of said energy hopped excitedly around her, the normally shy girl talking a mile a minute about all of her favourites of the creatures they had visited so far – interspersing the chatter occasionally with a new pet request, each of which was quickly vetoed by her mothers (except for the tropical fish, as Lauren had been considering adding a large salt-water tank to the reading room for a while now and upon receiving a nod from her wife had simply said 'we'll see').

"...and didja know dat giraffes have the same number of bones in their necks as us? And cheetahs don't really cheat. But they can run faster than aaallllll other animals on land, and the boy seahorsey's are the ones who have babies! And..."

"YES. _I know_, you've already told me these things Charlotte." The second the words were out of her mouth, the Russian regretted them – particularly the tone with which they were delivered.

Her god-daughter's face fell, head drooping as her mouth clicked shut and she went silent, shoulders slumping. The sight caused a physical ache in Kenzi's heart and she sat up quickly, caching the little girl before she could retreat back behind Lauren's legs – her typical hiding place when shy or upset.

"I'm sorry Charlie-bug. I didn't mean that." Charlotte didn't look up at her and she winced. "You know how aunty Kenzi gets when she hasn't had her coffee, I'm just being a grumpy old meanie."

Nothing.

Time to bring out the big guns.

"How about we go to the café over there so I can get one and stop being grumpy, and get a nice hot-chocolate for you, hmm? I'm sure your mommy's want something too," She bent down to whisper conspiratorially in her ear, "and we could get some chips and nuggets too go with everyone's lunch!"

Charlotte hesitated slightly before nodding, holding her arms out for Kenzi to pick her up and settling her against her hip.

'_Success_' the woman mouthed at an amused looking Bo, striding towards the shop. "So, what's the biggest creature in the sea again? I can't remember..."

"Whale! An' they biggest in the _world_!" The little girl's enthusiasm returned full force and even without the coffee, Kenzi felt some of her energy coming back in response.

True to her word, it didn't take Kenzi too long to return with a tray of there large and one small drinks balanced in one of her hands, the other holding tight to the back of the five year old's Disney backpack. The family ate their lunch in the summer sun, Lauren producing a large picnic of fruit, cookies and delicious sandwiches – Charlotte delighted to discover that hers had been cut up into animal shapes.

Much to everyone's surprise the little girl didn't show any interest in playing on the playground after she had eaten and rested a bit, not even when her mama pointed out the swings. The draw of the animals and wonders of the rest of the zoo were calling her, and she was eager to get back to them. Kenzi (who was still feeling a little guilty for snapping at her god-daughter earlier) offered to take her ahead and let her two parents rest a while longer.

They had just gotten up fifteen minutes later to follow them when Bo had gone pale, wavering on her feet for a few seconds before bolting for the nearby bathrooms. Lauren had quickly followed her, concerned by the fact that her wife had apparently not recovered from the flu she'd had recently as well as they'd thought she had.

She found the shaky brunette leaning heavily against a wall, trying to breath through her teeth, and quickly pulled out her cellphone to call the others.

Bo grabbed her wrist, stopping her before she could dial. "Don't. I'll be okay, just give me a minute."

True to her word, she straightened up soon after. The colour was beginning to return to her face now, but the doctor was still worried.

"Are you sure you're all right? I think we should take you home."

Bo shook her head forcefully. "I'm fine baby, really. I just can't seem to shake this bug. I'm having so much fun though, and so is everyone else. We can't leave." She fixed her eyes pleadingly on her wife's, not wanting for this day to end.

Lauren sighed and removed her hand from the succubus's forehead satisfied that - while clammy - she didn't seen to have a fever or chill. "Okay, but if you continue to feel bad you have to tall me. I hate the idea of us all wandering around enjoying ourselves while you are in pain."

Bo smiled at her wife, shaking her head slightly. "It isn't that bad, but I promise." Sensing that the doctor was still concerned she stood up, grabbing Lauren's arms to drag her along the cobbled path with her. "C'mon! Kenz and Charlie took off in the direction of the rainforest exhibit, and who knows what kind of trouble they've gotten into by now!"

As it turned out, they hadn't gotten in any trouble, but had managed to get another large collection of adorable photographs. The group continued through the exhibits for another few hours, until the blazing September sun prompted the two younger member of the group to once again split. Kenzi and Charlotte headed for the water section of the park, while Bo and Lauren promised to meet up with them as soon as they had revisited the doctor's favourite attraction – the giant pandas.

They were undeniably interesting, but after another fifteen minutes of staring at them lazing around in trees and chewing stalks, the succubus was starting to wonder what the big deal was. Her wife, however, still appeared to be hypnotized by them so she stood dutifully beside her in silence.

Another five minutes had passed before she finally cleared her throat, raising an eyebrow as Lauren turned to look at her.

"Well, they are definitely cute."

The blonde's face lit up, arms moving to emphasise her excitement. "They aren't just cute Bo, they're amazing! Did you know that despite feeding almost exclusively on bamboo in the wild, a Giant Panda's digestive system is more similar to that of a carnivore than a herbivore? And that they have to spend between ten and sixteen hours a day eating and foraging in order to consume the twenty to forty pounds of it they need to survive? They aren't actually related to red panda's either, and though they may look 'cute' they are actually just as dangerous as other bears."

"Very cute." Bo teased in agreement, watching Lauren blush as she realized the succubus was looking at her, not the animals. "You've always loved Panda's, haven't you?"

A big stuffed panda with a plush piece of bamboo in it's paws had been one of the first things she had ever given Lauren. They had been out on a date, their second at the time, and it had been her idea to spend it at a visiting carnival. The afternoon had been a good one, and the sun had been setting into a warm summer night as they strolled hand-in hand through the food and games stalls when the doctor had stopped suddenly, bringing Bo to a halt beside her. The source of her attention had turned out to be the bear, and the child-like delight on her face had prompted the succubus to instantly insist on playing for it – supremely grateful that she possessed the knife throwing skills required to win on the second try, the stall owner handing it over to her with an impressed nod. Her girlfriend had accepted it with wide, shining eyes and happily carried it clutched tightly in her arms for the rest of the evening. It had sat in the corner of her – and now their – bedroom ever since.

"Yeah, I have." Lauren's face grew wistful, and Bo pulled her back into her arms, sweeping sweet-smelling blonde hair to the side to allow her to rest her head on the doctor's shoulder as they both watched the large black and white animals lumbering around their sizeable enclosure.

"I didn't have many friend's when I was younger, especially not when I first started school. I was too nerdy, I got put forward a year and all the other kids would tease and torment me. My mom used to try and tell me that it was just because they were jealous, but..." Her voice trailed off sadly.

Bo made an angry growling sound behind her, squeezing her tighter in reflex.

"Anyway, my teacher always helped as best she could, but of course any intervention on her behalf just made it worse. She started letting me stay inside during breaks, and when I read through all the relevant books in the school library she brought this big book from home for me to read. It was a beautifully bound book on giant panda's, well above my reading level, but I learnt just so I could get through it. I loved it, I used to gaze at the pictures of far away places and imagine being there with those incredible animals."

One of Lauren's hands came up, brushing against the glass as a panda chose that moment to wander up opposite them, flopping down in the grass on it's well padded behind and closing it's dark eyes, making the blonde smile brighter. "Anyway, at the end of the year she gave me the book. I was the first time anyone other than my parents or grandparents had given me anything. I treasured it."

Bo let out a soft hum, trailing her fingers down the blonde's arm until she could hold her hand. "I'm sorry you went through that my love, but I'm glad you had something to make you happy. Where's the book now? Do you still have it?"

"Of course. It's in one of my boxes of stuff in storage in the spare room closet."

"You should bring it out. I'd love to see it. Something important like that shouldn't be hidden away. It needs to be on one of the tables in the hall, or at least in the lounge bookshelf." She was caught by surprise when the doctor spun around in her arms, kissing her hard, ignoring the spluttering sound coming from a particularly uptight looking elderly woman next to them.

"You have no idea how grateful I am for having you in my life Bo, no matter how lonely I may have been then it could never compare with the happiness you bring me everyday."

The succubus simply smiled at her. "I do know, because I feel the same way." Figuring that this was coming close to getting out of hand in a public place, she pulled back, injecting some humour into her voice. "Come on, I think we've probably left Kenzi alone with our darling daughter in Splash Island long enough."

* * *

Needless to say, it hadn't taken long for Charlotte to fall asleep that night.

The family hadn't arrived home until after nine, having spent the evening with Trick at the Dal after their busy day. The Blood King had, as usual, loved the opportunity to spend time with his granddaughter and had even set her down in a specially prepared bed down in his private rooms when she needed a nap.

They had all enjoyed a hearty dinner together, Bo and Lauren promising to drop by the next day.

After a quick detour to drop Kenzi off to her and Hale's town-house, they had finally headed for home.

Despite protesting that she didn't want to sleep yet, their daughter hadn't been able to stop her eyes drooping as her mothers tucked her into her newly purchased castle-themed bed. Almost as soon as her head had hit the pillow, she had been snoring peacefully, and Lauren had headed back up the stairs to her and Bo's room, more than a little worn out herself.

The succubus had been in the shower when she had returned, and she had been happy to wait...but twenty minutes after she'd heard the water shut off there still hadn't been any sign of her. The doctor had just been about to get up and knock on the door when it finally swung open. A stunned looking Bo walked slowly out, seemingly lost in thought.

"Are you okay? Are you feeling sick again baby?" She put the medical journal she had been reading down on the night-stand next to her, frowning.

"No...Um...I..." Bo blinked at her, seeming to resemble a goldfish for a moment before trying again.

"I..." Again, the succubus broke off, swallowing thickly as her mouth moved without producing any sound, apparently struggling to find words.

"What? Baby you're scaring me. What's wrong?" Lauren's tone had gone from confused to panicked, and Bo winced.

"I...well - you know how I've been - and...what I mean is...I'm not sick Lauren."

Her wife stared at her, terrified expression freezing into one of shock with her next words.

"I'm pregnant."

It was Lauren's turn to stutter now. "W-what? _Really?_" She took a shudder breath, eyes glistening as she gazed up at Bo.

"Yeah, I suddenly thought about it when I got home..._I can't believe I didn't think_...but I took the test. And then I took it again to be sure. I'm pregnant. That night last month when we we're, and we swapped so much chi..."

Lauren continued to stare at her, jaw hanging open.

"Um, say something?"

"You're pregnant...we're gonna have another baby." All traces of negative emotion suddenly faded from the blonde's face as a radiant smile took it's place.

"We're gonna have another baby." The succubus was smiling now too, a tear catching on the curve of her lips as it trailed down her cheek. She let out a breathy laugh as her wife launched herself off the bed and hugged her tightly before taking her face in her hands and gazing into her sparkling eyes.

"I can't believe I didn't realize! I'm supposed to be a doctor!" She kissed Bo deeply, resting their foreheads together when she puled back. "You're pregnant, we're having another baby...I sound like a parrot, but this is great!"

Bo laughed, twirling her in her arms and giggling. "I know! I feel like I'm floating! Charlotte's gonna have a little brother or sister! Oh god, we have to tell Charlie, and Kenzi, and Trick, and..."

"Woah, slow down hun! All in due time, okay?" Unable to take her hands off her wife with her new revelation, Lauren kissed her again, head spinning giddily as she felt her smiling against her lips.

"We have time." She murmured again. "But for now..."

A careful push sent Bo sprawling backwards across the bed, puffing up the thick feather duvet around her. "...for now we are just going to celebrate by ourselves, hmm?"

The succubus's eyes flashed blue, but her movements were gentle as Lauren settled above her, tangling her fingers in silky blonde locks. "I love you, and nothing could make me happier than adding to our family, than having your child."

Another happy tear escaped the blonde's eye, mixing with Bo's as she pressed their foreheads together again, rubbing her nose against the brunettes. "I love you too, so much, this is perfect."

"I love you too...and Lauren?"

"Yeah?"

Bo giggled again, smiling so widely that the sides of her face ached. "We're having another baby!"


End file.
